The Last Time
by Justtryingtokeepustogether
Summary: "This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong!" Though it would never be the last. Elsa and Jack have had a rocky relationship since their breakup. Elsa ended up with Hans, and Jack is trying to find his way again. Little do they know how much they need each other. Modern AU w/ no powers Rated M for sexual and darker content.


Jack's icy eyes pierced like lazes into hers. She shivered, biting her lip. She buried her face in Hans's shoulder, making him stroke her hair. Jack stopped looking, blinking away a couple of tears. He closed his eyes slowly, choking on his love for her. The platinum blonde peeked up through her fingers, only to see his head in his hands. I forgive you. It wasn't the last time... I... Can't... Deal with this pain anymore... "Creep." She said coldly. Her voice snaked through his ears, dissolving him from the inside out. He hid his head in his arms. Jack choked, feeling a tear run down his cheek. No more tears, no more pain... You'll be alright... Damn. Elsa stood up, taking her boyfriend's hand as she quickly scurried out of the café. She had to stop the waterfall of sniffing and blubbering on and on again before it started again. Her hand reached down in her purse, scrambling around for her keys. Elsa started to panic a bit before she felt her hand stroke them. She felt her worries come out in a breath of relief as she started the car. Hans looked at her for a second before looking away.

"That boy needs to stop creeping around my girl." He scoffed.

Elsa cringed internally. He's not a creep. I'm not your girl, you just wanted a sugar mama. She wanted to scream, but all she could do was nod. Hans had her on a leash, tied with a knot.

"To be frank, I never want to see him again." She lied to herself more than him. He smiled as she set one hand down by the cup holders. Hans intertwined their fingers, giving her hand a small squeeze. It sickened her. She smiled lightly back, glancing at him, then shifting her gaze back to the road. Her leg started bouncing up and down, probably from nervousness. She swallowed down all her emotions in one big gulp. He smirked as the car came to a slow stop. Elsa felt her heart leap as his hand grabbed the back of her neck. It didn't feel right... This doesn't feel right... You're not... She closed her eyes, choking again. Hans looked at her, confused, as he saw her eyes fill with fear-filled droplets. He slipped his hand away, folding his arms. Elsa felt herself regain sense as the light turned green. She relocked her eyes on the road ahead. You're using him, he's just a distraction... Don't get attached... Tell Jack... Tell him... You want him back, El... Her voice swirled through her head as she felt herself swerving to the side of the road. "I'm sorry, Hans..." She said in a tiny voice. His eyes grew angry. His anger built up to the brim. She hit her head against the wheel. "What're you doing, Elsa? Are you just going to cast me out like the last guy? Are you going to tell me that you never want to see me again? You're going to leave me, like I don't matter?" Hans held up his left hand, showing his golden ring. "I matter, Elsa!

I'm not just another piece of trash!" He screeched. Elsa flinched. She knew what was coming. He held his hand high above her head, slashing her with it. He did so repeatedly. "See how it feels, to feel like trash?" Hans's voice shredded Elsa to pieces, like knives constantly being slid up and across her skin. "Get out... Get out of my car!" She cried helplessly, pushing him away from her, hoping he'd listen. He shook his head. "Don't want to spend time bathing in the trash anyway." Elsa felt a couple of tears prick at her eyes, begging for release. He smirked, opening the door. Elsa took the ring off her finger, tossing it out the window. She locked the car door, rolling up the window. "This is the last time, damn it. This is the last time someone tears me apart again!" She shouted at Hans, before speeding off.

(I ship JELSA guys, not HELSA. This is just part of the plan cx)

Jack sighed, wiping his eyes.

"Sir, you have to order something, or I have to ask you to leave.." An employee walked up to him. He nodded, ordering a cup of straight up black coffee. The employee smiled, taking the order into the kitchen. He laid his head back down on the table, looking around. No Elsa. No Hans. The café was pretty much vacant at this point. He shuffled up to the counter sluggishly. Jack fished in his pocket for his credit card, picking up his coffee. "Gratzi." He winked at the employee. His eyes were damp and puffy, but he still looked hot, even with his sad eyes. She giggled as Jack walked out the doors on the strongest legs he could muster. He started walking to the bar across the street. Nothing left to turn to, why not just walk straight ahead? Jack shook his head, pushing his snowy white hair out of his face. Elsa wouldn't want this. He rolled his eyes. You idiot, you don't live for her. You live for you. He took a sip of his coffee, instantly waking him up. He looked at the cup, seeing a number written on it. Cheesy. He threw away the cup, still full. Jack walked into the bar. "Ed?" He squinted, seeing his longtime friend in front of him. Edmund smiled. "It's me mate, what brings you here? How'd you even get in?" Jack shook his head, sliding his fake ID at him. "Ah..." He said simply, sliding his ID back. Jack slid it into his pocket. "So.." Ed said, pouring him a drink. "Care to explain what you're doing here?" Jack didn't want to explain. But he did anyway. "Elsa, break up, calling me a creep... She doesn't even want me around her anymore. She's with that Hans creep now, I'm not even sure if it's by force." Ed slid the drink across the counter. "I don't even know what happened to us..." Jack took a sip of his drink, then set it back down. Ed swiped it away from him. "Hey..." He complained. "You need to stop moping around and fix this. Either between you and her, or you just need to fix this yourself. Get off your sorry ass and don't try drinking your problems away." He poured the drink down the drain. "How can I fix anything if she won't even look at me?" Jack slammed his head against the table. "Ever hear of a cell phone, mate?" Jack rolled his eyes. "She won't return any of my calls. When I try texting, she says she's busy." Ed rolled his eyes. "Then March the fuck in there and take back what's yours!" He encouraged. Jack looked at him with an odd expression. "Was. What was mine." Ed left for a minute, leaving Jack alone. He looked around. Is this really what low I hit..? Drinking my problems away? Ed returned, out of uniform. He grabbed Jack's ear from the other side of the counter. "Don't you have to-ow-work?!" Jack asked. "Got off early." Ed winked, dragging him outside. What is this idiot planning? Jack thought to himself.

**WHEW. That took me two days to finish xD this might just be the greatest fic I will ever write Huehuehue. I am not explaining ANYTHING. I want everything to come as it does. c:**


End file.
